Forgotten Dreams
by Sylista
Summary: Sequel to Imperial Memories. Horrible at Summeries....give it a try! Rated M for later chapters! I love lemonade lol
1. Prologue

**Forgotten Memories**

_I do not own anything Star Wars. Han, Leia, and Luke are all borrowed characters, obviously, with Samantha Heart and Komiak being my own creation._

_I wrote this a LONG time ago so please be patient as I "update" it...lol. _

_Please read before continuing._

_In the previous book, Imperial Memories, you probably noticed that the header of each chapter says Imperial Memories and Forgotten Memories. This is an error on my part. That was the original story title. The story itself ended up being so long I decided to break it up. This book, Forgotten Memories, is book Two. I am sorry for the confusion. And now, on to the story._

_Prologue:_

_Setting the scene_

_With the death of Samantha Han, Leia, and Luke return to Courscant. Komoiak begins acting as the New Republic agent on planet. _

_After reporting the incident to Mon Mothma, Luke returns to the Jedi Academy on Yavin 4._

_Nearly a year after the incident New Republic spies begin picking up word of massive movements within the Imperial remenants troops, especially of dark jedi in the vacinity of Komiak's home planet._

I stare at the cubicle that is my room, studying the blank slate walls, the windowless room containing only a small cot and other necessities. The bleak, dismal surroundings would be depressing, empty to any who step inside. At least to any other. Time has no meaning to me anymore, days and nights passing unmarked, the never ending procession of time broken only by the men who come for me. I had long ago stopped carrying about the guns they point at me when they come.

I am taken to the same room, stark white walls around me. I am tested, as I am every day. Colors and images flash all around me, my eyes watching as the images flash by, colors swirling wildly. I show no reaction, and I know that this is what they want. They test me for hours, searching for a reaction, any reaction, testing my abilities and searching for my weaknesses.

Only one image stirs any reaction in me. I had forgotten who he was, or how I know him, but only seeing his blue eyes draws any reaction from me.

I see his image on the screen before me, sandy blond hair and blue eyes watch me.

I am bound, shackles clicking around my wrists before I am lead outside. I follow my guide, a small procession that soon heads out of the base and into the nearby woods. Slightly ahead of us I see the Talar, several of them grouped together. I automatically send my mind out, linking my mind to that of the lead female Talar, her snow white hide matching my hair. She nods once, turning to the other Talar as my cuffs are released.

"There is a pack of animals somewhere in the woods killing our scouts. Drive them off." I nod, taking the small pack they hand me. The few troops around me immediately back away, almost scared yet it does not phase me. I approach the female and she stares at me, her height nearly level with mine.

_Do you know of which they speak? _I send. She nods.

_I do. _

_Then let us hunt._

Anu leads the pack through the woods, the large wolves weaving their way silently through the forest, following a trail only the wolves could see, or rather, smell.

It has been a year since the loss of Samantha, and Anu's heart aches remembering the pain that his mate suffered when the kidn white haired woman had died.

_Are you sure you heard them correctly? _His daughter sends to him, jolting him out of his thoughts.

_Yes. Townsfolk have been seeing the Talar pack more recently as well as closer to town. Four people report that they have seen a white haired woman with them._

_It probably isn't her. _His daughter states. He growls slightly.

_I know but I still will look into it. For Komiak's sake. If it isn't her, who ever it is will die slowly, just like th rest._

_This is the first time we've seen them in three months, even with what the villagers have been saying. What could this mean?_

_I'm nto sure. _He sends. _But I bet that female white talar is behind it all._

After several minutes Anu slows, lifting his nose to the light breeze as it shifts through the trees overhead. He stops completely and turns sharply, a slight growl sending the pack scattereing into the trees.

_They are just ahead, over that rise. _He sends, nodding up the slight hill near them. His daughter remains near him, nodding slightly before disappearing into the brush.

Anu sneaks quietly up the hill, keeping low on his belly as he gets toward the top of the rise.

_They are getting closer._

_Let them. Our business is not with the little ones, we're after the two._

_What if they see you?_

_Nothing can be done now. Let them._

At the top of the rise Anu pauses, staying low to the ground as he creeps forward.

Below, in a small gulley, a group of about six or seven Talar wait. Many are lying down, two standing, keeping watch. They all rise as the white female suddenly appears through the trees.

Anu has to stop himself from launching down the hill as a white haired woman appears beside the female Talar. Silver flashes in the sunlight peering through the trees and Anu backs away slowly down the hill.

_Everyone retreat. Back to the house now!_

_What's going on?_

_The pack is on the move! We have to get back to the house now! _He insists. His daughter appears at the base of the hill, head tipped to one side.

_Father, what is wrong? _He does not pause as he runs past her, seeing members of the pack joining in the run as his daughter catches up to him.

_I just saw Samantha._

It does not take us long to catch the scent. The white female and I lead the group, the other Talar fanned out around us in the woods.

A clearing up ahead stops us, and I gesture to the female and the others to remain hidden as I creep forward to the edge of the clearing.

A large house sits in the clearing, a barn off to one side. I recognize it as my old home, but that is all. I stride forward confidentially toward a single human female standing near the barn doors.

I know that the three horses are in the barn, waiting quietly behind the closed barn door. I approach the female, staring at her intently.

I stare at her, a bare flicker of recognition before it is gone. I stop near her, waiting.

The female stares back at me a long moment, shock and hope evident in her gaze.

"Samantha?" I do not react to her calling my name. "Samantha! You're alive!"

She stares at me, her sudden smile dying as she stares at me hard. "Samantha, it's me. Komiak." Getting no reaction her hope turns to sadness. "Samantha, it's me." She repeats, her voice sounding almost pleading. The female moves to approach me but withdraws as the white female Talar emerges from the woods behind me.

Immediately the barn doors are thrown open and a white horse bolts from the doors to stand behind the human female. The other two horses remain in the barn, watching intently. The female glances behind her at the mare and I take my chance.

I am on the female before she realizes it, the mare snorting and backing away hurriedly as I pin the female to the ground. I grip her by the neck with one hand, the other going for my lightsaber. The snap of the blade announcing it's arrival brings the wolf pack around the edge of the barn. They all stop when they see me atop their leader.

The female stares up at me in complete shock and I stare down at her coldly.

"Samantha..." Her sentence dies as I flip the blade in my hand and bring it down hard, straight threw her upper thigh. I miss the bone intentionally and the female beneath me cries out, the scream dying to whimpers. I pull my blade free, positioning the blade near her head.

_No. _I stop, glancing over at the Talar female beside me.

_The mission has not been completed. _I state. She nods.

_We are being called back to base. Leave her and lets go. _The female says impatiently. I nod, extinguishing my blade and rising. As I back away the pack converges on her, the white mare standing over her protectively, yet the mare's blue eyes seem sad as they watch me depart. I walk back toward the woods, following the Talar when I hear the female's voice behind me.

"I will get you back, Samantha. I will save you, I swear." I turn back to her, staring at her a long second before shaking my head.

_There is nothing left of me to save, Komiak. _I send, the sudden impulse to sooth the woman completely overwhelming. I snap by lightsaber into it's place as I turn away. _Get out of the woods or else I will slay you next time. _


	2. Ghost of a Chance

**Forgotten Memories**

_I do not own anything Star Wars. Han, Leia, and Luke are all borrowed characters, obviously, with Samantha Heart and Komiak being my own creation._

_I wrote this a LONG time ago so please be patient as I "update" it...lol._

Chapter One:

Ghost of a Chance

Mon Mothma reads the data pad again, it seems like the hundredth time. No matter how many times she reads it, it does not change the grim news contained within.

The door to her offices open and Han and Leia step in. Han continues to talk but Leia stops, instantly picking up on the grim atmosphere of the office. Han quiets when he sees Leia's expression change.

"Mon Mothma? What's going on?" Leia asks quielty. Mon Mothma gestures for them to sit and they both come forward silently. As they sit Mon Mothma sets down the data pad. Leia glances at it then her eyes go wide.

"Is something wrong with Luke?"

"Nothing is wrong with Master Skywalker." Mon Mothma says quietly. "We have a more pressing issue now."

"What's happened?"

"I have a report from one of our agents on one of the outer rim planets. They have reported massive troop movements as well as a secret imperial base. Based on her estimates, the base itself is immense."

"Her?" Mon Mothma nods.

"Yes. The report came from Komiak." Both stare at her a long momnent then Leia leans forward slightly.

"Is there any mention of..." Mon Mothma nods.

"What is about to be said must never leave this room." Both nod so she continues. "Komiak has reported several brief occurances of the appearance of a white haired woman leading the pack of genetically engineered Talar. She believes it to be Ghost." Mon Mothma pauses. "Your brother Master Skywalker must not know of this, Leia." She nods.

"I agree. With him being on Yavin 4 he won't get the news immediately but he will eventually. You know my brother." Mon Mothma sighs and nods, turning to face out her office windows.

"Has he changed at all since we came back?" Han asks quietly. Mon Mothma shakes her head.

"He is still withdrawn into himself. I was hoping that being with his students would help but he has withdrawn from even them."

Everyone is quiet a time, then Han rises to his feet with a sigh.

"Well, the sooner we get heading out the better. Can't give the kid a chance to pull one of his mind tricks and find out before we even get off planet."

"Master Skywalker?"

The quiet voice asks, breaking him away from his throughts. The rooftop around him is silent, warm from the sun overhead. All around him is nothing but lush forests, an occasional rooftop breaking the flow of green.

"Yes?" Sharie stands not far behind him. He does not look her way and she sighs.

"Why don't you ever look me in the eye Master Skywalker?" She asks quietly.

_You look so much like... _He stops himself from saying her name and rises from where he sits on the stones.

"I apologize Sharie. What is it you need?" He asks, turning to her. Large green eyes meet his, Sharie's long straight auburn hair is loose, hanging almost to her waist.

An image suddenly flashes through his mind. Long white hair, longer than he remembers, falling gracefully over one shoulder. Large green eyes meet his, an intense sadness there.

"Master!" Dazed he looks up to see Sharie kneeling beside him. "Are you all right?" He nods, rising back to his feet. He stands completely still a moment, memories of her flashing through his mind.

"Samantha." He whispers before suddenly turning away. "I have to go back." He says, heading for the stairway nearby.

"Where are you going?" Sharie asks.

"A friend is in trouble. I have to go."

"To bring that what was in the light, now shrouded in darkness, back into the light." Luke stops dead in his tracks as Sharie's whispered words reach him. He turns slowly.

"What?" Sharie smiles slightly.

"The white haired woman. Her path is not shrouded in darkness." Luke takes a step forward.

"How do you know about her?" Sharie shrugs.

"I have seen her in visions, just as you have. Her path and mine are intertwined somehow." Sharie looks away. "You should go Master. The longer you delay, the further she will fall."

"She's alive then?" Sharie simply smiles and turns away.

Mon Mothma slips into her quarters and slips off her robes, draping them over the back of a chair. Dressed in only her simple white dress underneath she is about to leave the room when she goes still, one hand on the back of the chair. She smiles slightly.

"It is considered slightly rude not to announce yourself when in someone's quarters, Master Skywalker." Off to her right a shadow detatches itself and a cloaked figure appears, moving silently.

"You were the only one besides Leia who could find me that easily." Mon Mothma laughs slightly.

"You are the only one who comes into my quarters through the balcony, and this late at night no less."

"You know why I am here." Luke says quietly. Mon Mothma nods.

"Yes. Ghost."

"Saman..." Luke stops himself before looking away.

"Yes. Samantha."

"I have to go." Luke says quietly. Mon Mothma nods.

"Han and Leia left two days ago." Luke looks up sharply as Mon Mothma tosses him a data pad. "There is a copy of Komiak's report." Luke slips it somewhere under his cloak without reading it. "Promise me something, Skywalker." He nods. "Come back in one piece." Luke smiles slightly and nods before disappearing silently back into the night.

Mon Mothma watches him go and sighs heavily.

"Come back in one piece Skywalker, for the sake of us all."

Yes, I know this is short, and I apologize for it. I'll make it up to you next chapter! Well, please let me know what you think so far!!


	3. Reunions

**Forgotten Memories**

* * *

_I do not own anything Star Wars. Han, Leia, and Luke are all borrowed characters, obviously, with Samantha Heart and Komiak being my own creation._

_I wrote this a LONG time ago so please be patient as I "update" it...lol._

* * *

Chapter Two

Reunions

Han nudges Leia who sits in the co pilot's seat beside him, pointing out the windows.

"We have a welcoming committee." Leia, half asleep, mutters as she sits up.

"Hope it's better than some we've had." Han chuckles.

"Much better." Leia sits up and smiles, waving. Komiak, sitting atop Nakita, waves back from the tree line as the ship lands.

The borrowed y-wing settles on the landing platform and after collecting their things Han and Leia stride down the gangplank, Han securing the ship as Leia aproaches Nakita and Komiak.

"It's been to long!" Leia exclaims. Komiak nods, leaping down off of Nakita's back. Leia frowns as she notices Komiak's slight limp.

"Indeed it has. How are you doing?" Leia smiles slightly again as she hugs Komiak.

"Could be better considering." Komiak sobers then suddenly Nakita pushes Komiak to the side, shoving her soft muzzle against Leia's shoulder. Leia laughs as Komiak mutters something about uses mares.

"Hello Nakita." Han comes up behind them and exchanges greetings before Komiak suddenly turns to the trees.

"Come on out!" She calls. Leia and Han watch as two move wolves emerge from the trees. Han grins.

"Brought the family huh? And whyy are you limping?" Komiak nods.

"They wouldn't let me leave without them. I'll explain the rest later." She comments, scratching her mate's shoulder affectionately. "Almost ready to head out?" Han nods as Nakita steps up to him, bumping him a bit harder than she did Leia. He chuckles and pats her neck.

"Yes, we're ready."

Komiak strides alongside her mate, in full wolf form. Han and Leia ride Nakita, thier packs secured to Nakita's saddle.

They reach the house near twilight, slipping into the barn. Han dismounts and stretches, rubbing his backside slightly as he looks around.

"Hasn't changed much, has it?" Komiak shakes her head, removing Nakita's saddle and draping it over the edge of the stall as the mare wanders into her stall. Komiak shuts it behind her and grabs up Leia's bags, tossing Han his.

"Not really. I'm here sometimes, usually to take care of Nakita. The rest of the time I'm with the pack." They follow Komiak into the house,waiting while Komiak bids goodbye to her packmates before heading into the house.

After everyone gets their things settled Komiak gathers them in the living area.

"So," Han says, rubbing his hands together. "brief us."

"Not yet." Leia and Han pause.

"What?" Komiak tucks her feet under her as she sits on the floor beside a recliner.

"Not yet." They glance at each other then Leia leans forward slighlty.

"Why not?" Komiak strokes the arm of the recliner lightly with her fingers her eyes distant.

"We're all not here yet." Han frowns at her a moment, then curses under his breath.

"He found out, didn't he." Komiak nods.

"I got a call from Mon Mothma this afternoon. Luke should be arriving some time tomorrow morning."

_The bed beneath him is soft, yeilding, yet firm as well. The room is dark, yet he can see his surroundings. Another body is near him, tucked against his chest as if it belongs there, fitting perfectly against him. White hair glows in the near darkness, green eyes meeting his, vulnerable. His arms are around her, her scent filling the air around him. _

_"I can't think. If I start to think, I start to hope. Hope is dangerous." _

_"Hope is all some people have." _

_Her voice echoes through his mind, her green eyes searching down to soul, then her lips, brushing so hesitantly against his before, then she is there, the feel of her lips on his driving all coherent through from his mind._

_Suddenly she is gone, the room around them gone. He stands alone in a dark room, alone. There is movement near him then suddenly Samantha appears from the darkness slowly, her white hair shining in the light from somewhere over ahead._

_"It is to late for me Luke. My death is coming soon, I can sense it hanging over me, surrounding me." She starts to fade back into the darkness and he reaches out for her but she simply smiles. "Nothing can save me from the darkness. Not even your love." She says, her voice fading as the light above him dims, casting him in darkness._

Luke wakes with a jolt, eyes immediately scanning the x-wings console. Not seeing anything wrong he settles back into his chair.

A series of mechanical beeps alerts him and he scans the message on the console before smiling slighlty.

"I'm fine R-2." He reassures the droid. Another question appears and he nods. "Yes, wake me when we're ten minutes from exiting hyperspace." The droid remains silent and he settles in his chair, returning to sleep haunted by green eyes.

Luke arrives late at night, early in the morning he discovers as he drops beneath the cloud levels. The sun is just peeking over the horizon as he guides the x-wing down to land beside Han and Leia's ship.

He leaps down to the ground and stretches, watching as R-2 swivels around to watch him.

"Stay here with the ship R-2." The robot beeps at him, then suddenly sends out a mass of high pitched beeps. Luke turns, smiling slightly as a large white form emerges from the trees. "It's all right R-2. She's a friend." He calls up to the droid as he reaches out to Nakita. The mare bumps his hand away and sidles up to him, arching her neck. He laughs and obliges, scratching her neck a moment before patting her shoulder.

_Have you waited long?_

_No, not long. Komiak sent me. Do you have your things?_

_Yes, just a moment. _Luke sends, leaving just long enough to retrieve the smal travel bag from the storage compartment in the underbelly of the ship.

"R-2, remain here until I come back. You're under cover and the dock is secure so you shouldn't have any problem." The droid beeps several times and Luke nods, tying his bag to Nakita's saddle. He mounts her easily, picking up the reins as she turns toward the woods.

_I will travel quickly, Skywalker. Can you manage?_

_Try me. _Luke says, a laugh in his voice. The mare stops, looking back at him. _What?_

_She used to say that to me, on our runs. _Luke sobers, leaning forward to pat the mare's shoulder.

_I am sorry. _She suddenly knickers and prances slightly, tossing her head high.

_Let us see if you can manage as well as she could. _The mare sends to him before bolting toward the woods.

They make it to the house after twilight, both Luke and Nakita are winded as Nakita trots up to the barn. As Luke slides off her back he laughs.

_You are amazing Nakita. That would have taken us almost a solid day but you made it in hours!_

_I took some short cuts, Skywalker. _She says, heading into her stall and dunking her nose in her water trough. He shuts the stall door behind himself and picks up her brush from the wall. She turns as he sets the brush to her shoulder. _You don't have to do that._

_I want to. _He replies, working his way down her shoulder. _It is the least I could do for you. _Her quiet laugh in his mind is her only reply.

He removes his pack and her saddle, brushing her down completely before leaving the barn.

As he enters the house the conversation stops. Komiak, Han, and Leia are all arranged around the living room, and they stare at him as he walks forward, dropping his pack down on the floor beside a chair before dropping into it.

Komiak coughs slightly.

"What are you doing here?" Luke frowns.

"What do you mean?"

"That should have taken you at least until tomorrow to get here from the dock." Komiak states. Luke smiles.

"Nakita sure can run when she wants to." Komiak scowls.

"That's where that mare went to." Leia approaches him, placing her hand on his shoulder.

"Are you allright?" She asks quietly. He draws away, looking away toward the fire.

"Fine." Komiak sighs, pointing toward the stairs.

"Go get yourself settled Skywalker, then I'll fill you all in."

"It started about six months ago. The pack began picking up the scents of the Talar pack moving close around town and the house. After nearly two weeks we finally found them." Komiak takes a deep breath. "Townsfolk began reporting sightings of a white haired woman with the pack. We began tracking them." She stops, her eyes locking on Luke for the first time since she'd started speaking.

"Two weeks ago Anu and the pack were tracking them and Anu saw Ghost."

"So she's..." Komaik nods, interrupting Han.

"Ghost is alive and well, leading the Talar pack. She has fully turned. She came to the house and attacked me." Komiak draws her shorts up one leg to reveal the bandages around her leg.

"She recognized me, but barely. She did not even acknowledge Nakita. She and the pack left before she could finish me."

"Why do you call her Ghost?" Luke asks, his voice quiet.

"What was Samantha has been completely whiped away. When she stood before me I couldn't pck up anything of her. Ghost is a creation of Croviak. He made her, and now that he has her again, that is all that she is." Komiak explains quietly.

"We have to get her back." Han leans forward, cutting Komiak off from replying to Luke.

"It's not that easy kid. She's in a base we can't even find, surrounded by countless imperial troops, plus genetically engineered killing machines, and we're on our own." Luke stares at him a long moment then suddenly chuckles, leaning back on the couch and closing his eyes.

"Sounds just like when you, chewie, and I rescued Leia from the death star." Han is quiet at Komiak sighs.

"There is one thing we have to consider, Luke."

"And what's that?" He asks, sounding slightly strained.

"She might not want to come back." No one moves for a long moment, then Luke rises, standing over Komiak.

"I will get her back. Ghost may not want to come back but I don't see Ghost. All I see is Samantha, and all I know is that she is trapped in that base, and within Ghost and I will get her back. I will not give up until I do." he says, his voice quiet and deadly serious. Komiak can only nod before Luke leaves, shutting the door behind him.

They all stare after him a moment, then Han sighs, sitting back.

"There's no stopping him now." Han mutters.

"That's what I'm afraid of." Komiak says. Han and Leia both look at her questioningly.

"What?"

"If we cannot get her back," Komiak says quietly. "Samantha made me swear that if this happened and we could not get her back, at the first chance I get, I have to kill her."

Luke finds himself in the barn, gazing around it, looking for something he isn't quite sure of yet. The horses on the other side of the barn stare at him, curious at the newcomer. When he doesn't move for a time they ignore him.

_Jedi?_ He turns, finding Nakita looking at him, ears perked forward. _What bothers you?_

He doesn't respond, waking forward to her stall. He runs his hand down her cheek as she extends her head and neck out from the stall. Luke wraps his arms around her neck, simply leaning against her. Nakita remains still for a moment, then kneels her head down, lipping at the latch until the door opens. She kicks it open gently as Luke backs away. He stares at her, confused, as she remains in the stall. After a moment she shakes her head, tossing her mane. _Get in here jedi. _She sends. Luke laughs a second then steps in, shutting the door behind him.

Komiak is dozing on the couch, Han and Leia somewhere else in the house when she hears it. The faint howl brings her to her feet and she nearly vaults the recliner on her way to the door.

Outside on the porch she tips her head, listening a second before hearing it again. She curses as she turns back in the house.

"HAN!" She yells before leaping down the steps toward the barn. Even before she reaches the doors she knows they are gone.

She meets Han back on the porch and he stares at her, confused.

"What's going on?"

"They're gone." He stares at her, confused a second, before cursing. Leia appears behind him and he turns to her.

"Where's Luke?" Leia frowns at him a moment then glances at Komiak. She simply scowls and Leia's eyes widen.

"Did they go after her?" Komiak growls, pacing the porch before them.

"I don't know but I'd bet my tail on it. Can you pick up on them?" Leia closes her eyes and for a long moment nothing moves. Her brow furrows slightly and then she sighs.

"They are up in the woods behind the house, a few hours away. Luke's not answering my sending but he knows we know he's gone now." Komiak turns and immediately starts shedding her clothes. Han and Leia hurriedly avert their gaze until they hear the soft padding of feet on the porch again. Leia gathers Komiak's clothing and watches as the wolf jumps down off the porch, her muzzle tilting toward the sky as she calls her pack.

As wolves begin gathering in the clearing Komiak turns to them.

_Leia, you and Han remain here. The pack will remain here to guard you. The Talar are out near here. You will be safe. _Leia nods, pulling Han toward the door.

_What about you? _The wolf turns toward the woods, her eyes focused on the trees ahead.

_I'm going to go after them before Nakita gets them both killed._

* * *

Tried for a bit of humor at the end..lol.

i know uploading is taking a while, and i'm sorry but please bear (did i spell that right? lol) with me. I'm on a roll now! lol.


End file.
